He Stopped Loving Her Today
by SkeeterJoe
Summary: This story came to me the other day when I heard the song. I knew I had to write it. Might need a tissue or two!


_This story came to me the other night when I heard the song on Pandora. It was a quick fic, and not beta read. _

Buck stood in silence in the darkened part of the barn. His two best friends were in a heated argument. He hadn't meant to walk in on them during their discussion. Though voices were not raised, Buck could tell the conversation was not going very well. Buck was not one to eaves drop, but he could almost feel the tension in the barn. He thought it best to stay just in case he needed to intervene.

"But, Lou…" Kid pleaded with a choked up voice.

From his corner in the barn, Buck watched as Lou held up her engagement ring to the other rider. "I can't, Kid. I thought this is what I wanted, but now I'm not so sure."

"I thought you loved me, Lou." Kid pleaded.

Lou ran her fingers through her short hair. "I did…I mean I do!" Lou exclaimed. "But I honestly don't think I'm ready for marriage. I'm still trying to adjust to being a woman out in public again. I need to be me."

"I can wait. How long are you thinking, Lou?" Kid took a step closer to the woman, pleading with her.

"I don't think it will ever happen, Kid." Lou answered, truth laced in her words.

"I love you so much. I won't ever get over you." Kid stated.

Lou placed a hand on Kid's arm. "You'll forget in time."

With that statement, Buck watched as his sister walked out of the barn, leaving Kid with tears running down in his face.

Two days later, Lou packed her bags to head to visit her brother and sister. Nothing was said of their break up. Kid left to join the war the next day, without much of a word to anyone.

XXXXX

50 years later

"Kid!" Buck called as he entered into the single story house.

When Kid returned from the War, Buck and him had purchased a ranch. The ranch was not far from Rock Creek, close to Rachel and Teaspoon. Buck had met a wonderful woman, married her and settled down. Kid never married, and they never talked about the one woman he was supposed to marry all those years ago.

The two men were approaching eighty. Even with the advancing age, Buck and Kid still helped Buck's sons with the ranch from time to time. Kid was always on time for breakfast. This was the first time Kid did not show up from breakfast. Buck thought he should check on his brother.

"Kid!" Bucked called again after no answer. With no answer again, Buck made his way to Kid's bedroom. "Kid, are you—" Buck's words faltered at the sight before him.

Kid was laying peacefully on his bed. By his side were some papers. Buck walked up to the bed, and was happy to see his brother had a slight smile on his face. His thoughts changed rapidly when Buck noticed Kid's chest was not raising and falling in a slow steady rhythm of someone sleeping.

Buck sat softly on the bed, and took a better look at his bother. He placed on hand on Kid's cheek and could feel coldness seeping in. Buck knew death would be approaching them; he just didn't want to accept it. At least not yet.

Buck picked up the papers and studied them. One was a picture of Lou, the others were letters written by her. The papers were all well-worn form years of being read, unfolded, and refolded. Some were love letters, others were just casual letters. Nothing was dated after 1861, nothing after the breakup.

Buck folded the letters up, and placed them on the table next to the bed. He made a mental note to be sure to put them in the casket with Kid when they burry him.

XXXXX

Three days later

Buck sat in the small church, waiting for the pastor to start the service. His wife sat next to him, his sons next to her. Buck rang his hinds together. He was nervous. Buck sent word to Louise, telling her of Kid's death. He felt it was the right thing to do. Cody and Rachel were sitting in the seats behind Buck and his family. Buck knew the remanded of the family needed to be together for this, so that is why he sent word to her.

Pastor Ray walked up to the podium. He adjusted his string tie before he started to speak. The doors opened, bringing a bright light into dim church. Buck turned away, and saw the woman. It had been fifty years since he'd seen her, but he would know her anywhere.

Buck stood up and walked down the aisle to the woman. Her long brown hair was lightly sprinkled with gray, but she looked young and spry as ever. Without a word, Buck wrapped the small woman into his embrace.

"I'm so glad you're here. Even if it is because of this." Buck whispered. Lou just nodded into her brother's shoulder. Slowly the silent tears fell. After a few moments Buck lead Lou to the front pew, where they took their seats for the service.

After the service, Buck and Lou stood in the cemetery. They were staring at the two headstones before them. One was for their father, Teaspoon, and the other for their brother.

"I broke his heart, Buck." Lou chocked out between sobs. "I killed him, didn't I?" The words were soft, but Buck heard them just the same.

Buck took a deep breath before replying. "I won't lie. He was very heartbroken. For a very long time. He never loved again, Lou. But you didn't kill him. He was strong and continued to live. He was never the same. But we never hated you, Lou. I just want you to know that."

Lou grabbed Buck's hand and squeezed it. "I still love him, you know. I will love him until I die."

"He loved you until he died, also, Lou." Buck whispered.

XXXXX

Thank you for reading this! As all of you know, I'm very much a Kid/Lou fan, but I could see this happening too.

~S


End file.
